brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT)
Clone Trooper Battle Droid Super Battle Droid |Price = |Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = December 28, 2008 January 2009 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars }} 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars set released in December of 2008 and January of 2009. The set includes an AAT (Armored Assault Tank), and Yoda, a Clone Trooper, two Battle Droids with curved arms, and three Super Battle Droid with with rocket arms as it's minifigures. Description The main part of the set is a CIS Armored Assault Tank, also known as an AAT. The AAT is mainly dark blue and light grey, although also has black bricks. The bottom part of it is a dark blue semicircle, with a light grey one on top of that. In the middle of the light grey semicircle is the main body which has a small speeder inside. At the top front of the main body is a hatch that can open, and two dark blue poles with long flick-fire gun missiles on the ends. At the top back of the body is a rotatable gun turret that can fit one Battle Droid. The gun turret has a large gun that can move up and down, and a hatch. The set includes seven minifigures: Yoda in his The Clone Wars variant, a Clone Trooper, two Battle Droids with curved arms, and two Super Battle Droids with rocket launcher arms. Background In one of Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series episodes, Yoda is seen fighting an AAT and battle droids. This was on a different planet than the one that is seen in the background, though, and he had clone troopers with red marks instead of normal clones, as included in the set. Notes * The AAT was originally released in 2000 as the 7155 Trade Federation AAT under the Episode I line. The differences between the original set and this Clone Wars variant are the size and colour. The original was much smaller, blockier and featured a tan-and-brown scheme. * This is the first set to include a new Yoda minifigure meant to look more like his Clone Wars incarnation. * This is also the first set to include new Super Battle Droid arms, meant to look more like the rocket launchers in The Clone Wars. * This set was released in late December 2008 in the U.S. and the UK, and January 2009 elsewhere. *The images featured on the box and instructions that show the features of the set incorrectly built the flick missile cannons. It shows the angled plates and curved slopes pointing in the opposite direction from the flick-missiles. They should be facing the same direction as the flick-missiles. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery AAT1.png|The AAT with droids and Yoda AAT2.png|The box art 8018 box back.JPG|The back of the set box External links Category:Star Wars Category:8000 sets Category:2009 sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 8-14